Remember
by Animapower
Summary: For the spoken curse is not the true one. The hardest thing is to remember. And he has no choice but to remember.


_**If anybody is interested, I would really like the help of a beta for this story. Let's just say that I'm french and stay at this while hoping that I didn't let too much problems in the text.**_

* * *

You remember your first life, the one when all began, the time when you did not yet understand the true cruelty of your curse. How could you have? You were but a mere mortal that had never known more than one life.

 _You remember a duel to the death with the black giant with fiery hair, sword against sword, Fi against Girahim. The endless sky roaring in an seemingly infinite symphony of thunder and wind._

 _You remember eyes filled with wrath and hatred locking into yours, your might rivaling the one of your foe, your blood oozing from the gash in both your skin and the one in front of you._

 _You remember your sword impalling your enemy, coated in the lightning born from his own power, as you put what you believe to be a end to this curse that poison the surface and haunt the world since to long._

 _You remember hearing the curse without fear. After all, you should be long dead when it could ever begin to happen._

You let escape a bitter laugh at your past foolishness. You did not understood then that you had earned your place amongst the gods by defeating their traitor. You did not know then that you had became The fierce deity, unrivaled god of battle by defeating the best fighter of all the gods. And that it was the reason you had been approched by Fi in the first place, because you were a god that had yet to reach what would once be his true nature.

You remember your second life, forgetting all that happened in the last only to remember all of it as you die again and come back here. And it began anew for a time lost of meaning in this place.

You remember a time when you choose to explore what was now your place. Without meeting anybody, you heard of a lone creature living a fate like yours in a place like yours.

You remember other lifes where you would die to come back again, forgetting before remembering, times and times again.

You remember finally arriving in the place of the lone creature. You remember freeing it from its own hell of loneliness.

 _You remember playing your music and watching it dance. You remember hitting on your drum and hearing it sing with the song. You remember it die letting behind its armor from where came its nightmare. You remember making the mask from the armor to let it, no, him slumber. You remember using the rest of the metal to forge a sword in tribute._

You remember being surprised but strangely pleased after the next life, when you saw that the sword was at your side when you woke up here again.

You remember the first ancounter with Ganondorf, the first one of your foes that was not just a receptacle for Demise's curse but a reincarnation of Demise himslef, just like you are for yourself each time and Zelda is for Hylia.

You remember the surprise of your incarnated self about who the three parts of the triforce had choose. In retrospect you are not as surprised; in this fight by wich all began, the triforce had be infused by your three powers and began to see you both as its true holders.

You remember awakening here with the triforce of courage in the form of an armor.

You remember time taking three different roads and living then dying in all of them again and again before returning here.

You remember gaining your true being for one only time when you faced Majora, the mask you created to let the creature rest.

You remember the grief you felt in this battle and the frightening wrath that you felt for the wretch that dared to appropriate what should be let in peace.

You remember awakening here with the mask that had called you to them.

You remember coming to life then die then come back here, again and again.

You remember a strange being in grey appearing one day. The words it said had spoke of truth and sorrow.

 _It is sad to be immortal without anybody at your side, don't you think?_

You don't remember it leaving.

What you remember though is all your friends and companions.

You remember the Crimson Loftwing with who you soared through the skies. You regret never giving him a name.

You remember Fi with who you defeated Demise and Girahim. You regret never have been able to at least greet her all these time when you found back the master sword.

You remember Ezlo with who you defeated Vaati. You regret never have seen all of his projects.

You remember Navi with who you created the scission of time. You regret never having tell her the stories of your past lifes.

You remember Tatl with who you saved skullkid. You regret never having spoke to her about Navi, she would have loved her.

You remember Ricky, Dimitri and Moosh with who you saved the incarnations of the godesses who created the original world. You regret leaving them behind.

You remember Midna with who you learned of the night's beauty. You regret not having said "thank you" like Zelda.

You remember the King of Red Lions with who you make the wind sing. You regret not having spoke for him to Oshus the Ocean king.

You remember Linebeck with who you navigated through the Ocean King's seas. You regret the first news of him after defeating Bellum was his grandson informing you of his death.

You remember Ciela, Neri and Leaf with who you explored the depth of the Temple of the Ocean King. You regret never having the time to say goodbye.

You remember Zelda's incarnate with who you restored the Spirit Tower. You regret neither of you remembered the previous times.

You remember Proxi with who you fougth among the hyrule warriors. You regret never have been able to talk to her.

You remember Epona who has been at your side each time she could. You regret not having her with you.

You remember each and everyone of the friends you've had: From the Kikwis to the Zoras to the Twilis. You regret knowing they're all dead since long ago.

You remember be born then be dead over and over.

You remember sometimes when you would wake up with Hylia or Demise or both. You remember that the first time it was Hylia, she kissed you. The next wake up was all the more painful. You remember the first time it was Demise, you fought against each other until you both fall to the ground and call a rest. The next wake up you were alone again. You remember the first time it was both, you like to think of it as one of the few happy memories you have in this place.

You remember being alone here, in this place where there is no sun nor moon, where there is no time; you known how long it has been by counting your lifes.

You remember understanding why Demise wanted so much the true World.

You remember understanding why Hylia love it so much.

You remember understanding why Nayru, Din and Frore created it in the first place.

You remember understanding the true nature of your curse, the one that even Demise and all his incarnation had never dared to send on you.

You remember living then dying.

You remember forgetting then remembering.

Again and again, over and over.

Since as long as you remember.

Until as long as you will remember.

You forget then you remember.

You come to life and you die to be back here.

You let them behind.

Over and over and over.

Again and again and again...

* * *

 ** _Yeah, I known, it's not really happy but I think it could really apply to the serie._**

 ** _Remember the author eat the reviews not the beta so PM me if you're interested._**


End file.
